


Turtle Bonding

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, the idea of nino being the turtle holder is from tumblr, the turtle things are from google, wayzz being cute is from tumblr too i guess, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and his newly acquired kwami Wayzz bond over little turtle things. AKA Wayzz is super cute and Nino is a great kwami-sitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelastpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Pilot!

“So, like, what do you even eat?” Nino asked Wayzz, rubbing the little kwami on the top of his head.  It had officially been 14 hours, 12 minutes, and 36 seconds since he’d gotten Wayzz and the information had sunken in properly.  Honestly, the boy took it better than Wayzz had ever expected he would, probably since Nino already knew about kwamis from Tikki. 

So, since it was nearly 4 o’clock in the morning, Nino decided it was the perfect time for a late-night, early-morning snack. 

“Ms. Tikki likes cookies and Plagg likes cheese…do you like pizza or something?” Nino asked, laughing slightly.  Wayzz tilted his head to the side, which only made it harder for Nino not to burst out laughing.  This little dude was so cute! 

“I usually eat anything, Master,” Wayzz answered.

Nino huffed and got to his feet, “Again, dude, just call me Nino.  And, we’re getting you a favorite food!” he said determinedly.  Next thing Wayzz knew, they were in the kitchen and Nino was digging in the fridge and cupboards.  “OK, google says turtles like veggies…” he said as he sat an armful of food on the counter beside Wayzz.  “So, let’s try this.”  He presented a piece of lettuce to Wayzz, who scrunched his nose at the leaf.

“It’s just watery…” the kwami complained, tucking his arms under his legs.  He didn’t want to be picky!  It might be bad for Master Nino!

Nino just shrugged, “I don’t like it much, either, little buddy,” he said, reaching for the next item.  Carrots.  “Try this.”

Wayzz did.  Carrots weren’t _bad_ , necessarily, but they weren’t exactly the best thing he’d ever eaten.  Kind of crunchy… “It isn’t bad,” he said through a mouthful of carrot, which made Nino snicker.

“But it isn’t your favorite, I got you, I got you,” Nino said with a nod.  He again reached into the pile, this time going for fruit.  Hey, google said it was OK, it had to be true.

Wayzz already knew he liked strawberries, but he wanted to humor Nino.  Though, neither of them could agree on if strawberries were the kwami’s favorite, so Nino moved on to something else.

“ _Just because_ you’re magic and won’t die or something, I wanna try something…” Nino said as he pushed away from the counter.  He yanked open the door to the freezer and pulled out a little disk thing that Wayzz had never seen.  Nino took the little disk food out of its plastic wrap and stuck it in the microwave.  Before the beep, he pulled it out and took a knife to the now-very-warm-and-squishy disk. 

“What’s this?” Wayzz asked, poking the new food.  It stuck to him and stung slightly, which made him flail in an attempt to cool his arm. 

“It’s pizza, just try it,” Nino explained.  He chopped up the piece a little more, and Wayzz waited for it to properly cool before trying it.

Now, pizza was something he could get behind!  Especially the pepperonis!  Within a matter of minutes, the little pizza was gone and Wayzz was asking for more.

“All you need to do is say ‘cowabunga’ first.”

“Why would I say that?”

~~*~~

Wayzz began to learn everything about Nino’s bathroom fairly quickly.  He learned that the sink was very slippery and very easy to fall down.  The soap, despite being very ‘cool’ looking, did _not_ taste good, and Nino thought it was very funny that he was confused about that.  Most importantly, only the yellow toothbrush was for Wayzz. 

“OK, next time you need a bath, just tell me, little buddy,” Nino snickered. 

Wayzz sat in his bath tray, splashing around childishly.  Baths were great, but they were hard to do on his own!  Yet another reason Nino was so great!

Said boy picked Wayzz up then and, with the _yellow_ toothbrush, scrubbed his shell and belly.  “I don’t know how you manage to shed this much, but you do and it’s kinda weird looking,” Nino commented as he helped Wayzz rinse.  “You’re not an actual turtle, so it shouldn’t be like this, right?”

“Kwamis imitate the animals they resemble…” Wayzz explained before limply soaking in all the water.  Ah, it was so nice! 

Nino made a noise of understanding before setting Wayzz on a towel and patting him dry.  Wayzz insisted on staying in the towel just a while longer since it was so comfy and soft and warm.  Nino complied, even agreeing to carry Wayzz back to his room in the towel. 

Which is how Wayzz ended up napping in a towel, tucked away safely beside Nino’s computer as the DJ listened to music.

~~*~~

_Boom!_

Thunder shook the apartment building, startling both boy and kwami.  They turned toward the window to see large, dark clouds looming in the sky. 

_Boom!_

Louder this time, thunder again followed the bright flash that lit up Nino’s bedroom.  The lights all died, which made Nino groan.  “Greeeeat, just perfect,” he complained.  “Now it’s dark _and_ there’s no internet!”

From the side, he could see Wayzz trying desperately to burrow his way under a pile of action figures and sticky notes.  What was that kwami up to?

“Little buddy, what’s the matter?” Nino asked, tapping Wayzz’s foot.

Of course, just as he tapped the kwami’s foot, another boom of thunder sounded.  Wayzz trembled and clawed through the pile in even more of a hurry. 

“You don’t like storms?” Nino asked, retracting his hand. 

“Not really!” Wayzz whimpered, now properly hidden.  Yet, despite being covered in any direction he could think of, Wayzz still didn’t feel safe. 

Maybe it was the fact that Nino was still pretty new to him.  Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t been awake during a storm in quite a long time.  Maybe it was just the fact that he was higher in the air with Nino then when he had been with Fu, since the teen did live on the fifth floor.  Whatever the reason, the storm just seemed _worse_ to Wayzz, and nothing was helping make him feel safe.

Suddenly, light poured in all around him.  Wayzz flattened himself to the desk in fear before a hand wrapped around his body.  Next thing he knew, Wayzz was cuddled against Nino’s chest.  Nino quickly moved them to his bed and pulled the curtains shut to block out the light.  With that gone, the boy plopped down and made Wayzz bounce on the bed, which made them laugh a bit.

Nino grabbed his phone and headphones, setting the latter around Wayzz.  He played gentle music from a playlist on Youtube, glad that other people had thought of this solution before.  “That better?” he asked, watching as Wayzz relaxed some.  The kwami nodded and leaned back, glad for the distraction.  It felt safe.  _Nino_ felt safe. 

Yes, Nino was new, they were higher in the air than Wayzz had been in a long time, and they were not hiding.  But, it still felt _safe_ to be in open, with Nino, listening to music. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep, Wayzz curled up around Nino’s head, the storm long forgotten.  They were comfortable, and fears be damned if they thought they could defeat Nino and Wayzz!


End file.
